


Three Words

by ily_cdvw



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ily_cdvw/pseuds/ily_cdvw
Summary: Set the night after Bails' trial...very soft





	Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short but I thought I'd post it anyway...

Set the night after Bails’ trial in which he was found guilty.

-

The couple were sat together on the sofa of Tug Ghyll, Vanessa had ensured that it would be empty tonight knowing that the commotion of the pub would be too much for her girlfriend. Vanessa kept replaying the moment the verdict was given in her head, the way Charity had instantly fallen into her side, silent tears falling from her eyes.

“Guilty.” 

Charity had been quiet on the way home, only speaking in answer to questions and now she was curled up against Vanessa, their hands laced together and Vanessa’s free hand running gently through Charity’s hair. It was a comfortable silence in which no words were needed, all Charity needed was Vanessa’s presence to feel safe in.

“You’re amazing, you know” Charity whispered after a few moments causing Vanessa to sit up slightly. “You didn’t have to stick with me through any of this but you did...thank you.”

“Charity, I’m not going anywhere remember,” Vanessa told her before placing a gentle kiss on Charity’s temple. 

“You never left me, you’re the only one who's stayed,” Charity said leaning up to place a gentle kiss on Vanessa’s lips before lowering herself again so her head was resting upon her girlfriend’s chest.

This is the most relaxed Vanessa had felt Charity in weeks, her body was no longer tense against her but instead her breathing slow and her body warm. Vanessa smiled to herself as she watched Charity’s eyes begin to flutter closed and she wrapped her arm around her a little tighter. 

“Ness,” Charity said, her voice gentle.

“Hmm,” Vanessa’s lips hummed on the top of Charity’s head.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”


End file.
